1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liner for use with a respiratory mask, such as a CPAP mask.
2. Background Art
Obstructive sleep apnea is a serious and potentially fatal medical condition in which a person's airway becomes physically blocked multiple times during sleep, restricting oxygen intake and causing the person to awake gasping for breath. Possible effects of the condition include extreme fatigue, high blood pressure, strokes, heart attacks, and sometimes even death.
One of the most common treatments of obstructive sleep apnea is the use of a continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) machine. These machines deliver a continuous flow of pressurized air to the airway through a hose and mask fitted to the face. Patient compliance is a major problem with CPAP users, however, due to discomfort, air leaks, and general ineffectiveness. It is estimated that up to 50% of users discontinue use.
Most CPAP masks currently available are made from silicone, rubber, vinyl, or a nylon-based fabric. These materials are typically water and gas impermeable, which can block off pores, cause sweating, and create pressure marks on the face, increasing the discomfort of the mask. Furthermore, most mask manufacturers recommend against the use of skin or face cream with CPAP masks such the mask material directly contacts the skin. This is a problem for many users, especially those that have dry skin and depend on night cream for skin care.